


[Podfic] Controlled Burn

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fire Magic, Fire play, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Fire rolled off Eskel's fingers, flying through the air fast enough that Geralt shouldn't have been able to watch it all the way in and think,Yeah, this is probably a stupid ideawhile holding perfectly still anyway.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Controlled Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Controlled Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980385) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Recorded for the "My Turn" challenge for Voiceteam 2020.

**Title:** Controlled Burn  
**Author:** Dira Sudis  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Eskel/Geralt  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:40:33, mp3  
**Warnings:** D/s elements, fire play

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/961dvak9zrcve77/Controlled_Burn.mp3/file)


End file.
